


What Just Happened

by I_Am_A_Rock



Series: Headcanons, AUs, and Stories I will never write about [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Rock/pseuds/I_Am_A_Rock
Summary: When Roy Mustang went to retrieve his eyesight from Truth, his team wasn't expecting to lose him.(Inspired by MaiKusakabe's fic, The Colors of The World)(Currently just a concept. Not an actual fanfiction)
Series: Headcanons, AUs, and Stories I will never write about [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	What Just Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Colours of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870892) by [MaiKusakabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/pseuds/MaiKusakabe). 



\- Marcoh is preparing to use the stone to heal Mustang. Hawkeye, Edward, and (maybe) Alphonse are chatting with Mustang while they wait.

\- The usual banter occurs between Edward and Mustang.

\- Ed asks Mustang if he is ready to go back to being "slightly less useless".

\- Mustang makes some witty comment about Ed being short.

\- Ed screams at Mustang and moves to hit him with something, but Hawkeye stops him saying that Marcoh needs to focus.

\- Conversation dials back down. Group moves on to other, safer topics.

\- How Al's recovery is going. (Al wanted to come, but couldn't because *insert medical reason here*).

\- Updates on Military now that Bradley is gone.

\- General Grumman has temporarily taken command of the military as Fuhrer. Hawkeye says that he plans to appoint Mustang as his successor and has plans for retirement. This leads Mustang to remind her that the stone hasn't worked on all of the human transmutation victims. Edward tries to assure him that it will work, Marcoh can do it, and Hawkeye assures him that even if it does work she will follow him, they will figure something out. Mustang isn't convinced things will work out (he is trying not to get his hopes up).

\- Marcoh finishes the array and has Mustang stand in the circle. People wish him good luck. Everyone watches as Marcoh activates the array. At first everything seems to be going well, but than nothing happens. Marcoh tries again, nothing happens. He hands Mustang the stone, makes a few adjustments to the transmutation circle, and activates it one last time.

\- This time something happens. The gate opens up and Mustang is pulled into it leaving everyone shocked. Edward and Hawkeye demand to know what happened, Marcoh doesn't know, this has never happened before.

\- The team waits for Mustang to reappear, he never does.

\- Weeks pass and still no sign of Mustang. The military learn what happens and mark Mustang as dead.

\- Ed and Al start researching to try and find a way to bring him back.

\- Team Mustang becomes divided between those who are trying to move on and those who still hold out hope that Ed & Al will figure something out.

-The team falls apart.

\- Soon they run out of time, and Fuhrer Grumman NEEDS to pick someone to take over. He offers it to Hawkeye, but she refuses because it felt wrong (still holding out for him).

\- Hawkeye loses hope and tries to convince the Elrics to stop. They have no leads, no more stones, nothing even after months. This causes Ed to become angry and he lashes out at her.

\- When the Wizarding World got Mustang, their world became better. When Mustang's world lost him, the ones who needed him fell apart.

\- Edward (and maybe Alphonse) might attempt human transmutation (once everyone else gives up) to ask Truth at least why. They know things don't make sense. Truth may lead them to Mustang or just throw them back out.

**Author's Note:**

> I just started re-reading The Colors of The World and realized that part of Truth's deal was to return Mustang to the point right after he activated the array. I had forgotten this part when I wrote this.
> 
> Oh well. I guess in this universe Truth doesn't promise anything. That or this is the reality where Mustang dies in the Wizarding World.


End file.
